Umm, Captured?
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: In which the Axis Powers capture.... Canada? Canada x ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: In which the Axis Powers capture.... Canada?

_? x Canada_

Rated: T

A/N: This won't really be all that historical accurate...

Translations: _Gott _= German for 'God'

_Mon Dieu _= French for 'My God'

_Doitsu _= Japanese for 'Germany'

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

The Italian panted slightly, tired of dragging the limp man through the mud. However, he went on with the limp man, smiling widely at how proud Germany would be – that he wasn't so useless after all.

"Ve ~ almost there!" Italy seemed to brighten as he finally spotted Germany's house, pulling the limp man that much harder and faster. He needed his pasta to give him more energy – even if the man wasn't all too heavy, he was completely limp, which didn't help Italy at all. In fact, the blond man wasn't much taller than him...

Italy burst through Germany's door, panting harshly though smiling widely at the annoyed/surprised blond German. "Look, look! Ve ~ I've captured America!" Feliciano yipped happily, not even noticing Germany's twitching, "So, can I make some pasta now?"

Ludwig resisted the urge to bang his head against the table, sighing silently as he stared at Italy with annoyed-blue eyes, "Italy – America isn't even a part of this war... yet." Germany stated in an almost dead-like tone – his eyes intently trained on the limp man on the floor of his house. _Gott –_ he really hoped that wasn't who he thought it was...

"Ve ~?" Italy blinked, giving a curious look to the unconscious male on the floor. If he wasn't America, then who was he? He voiced his question out loud, watching as Germany seemed to stay far away from the limp man. "Ludwig ~ are you scared?" Feliciano asked as he flipped over the mud-covered male – trying to smudge away the dirt off the man's face in order to see him.

Germany tensed as his fear finally seemed to wake up – blinking groggy blue-violet eyes tiredly, not really even realising where he was. "Arthur...?" The male coughed weakly, blood was streaming down his body in numerous, but small, wounds. "Francis...?"

"You know Big Brother France?" Italy asked excitedly, as though he wasn't even talking to a prisoner – watching obliviously as the male finally seemed to snap into reality, sitting up quickly while backing away from Italy with a shocked look.

"Germany!?" Canada gasped with widened eyes, the German tensed slightly at the Canadian's look – knowing all too well how frightening Canada could be during these war-times; his Germans shook in their boots when they found out they had to fight the Canadians. "I – what are you doing here?!" Canada snarled, looking around the house in apparent shock, "Where am I?!"

"Want some pasta?" Italy interrupted with a blissful smile, shoving a plate of the food into Canada's face – who simply looked speechless, unable to come up with anything. "Ve ~ it's really good!"

"Good work, Italy." Germany suddenly smirked, blue eyes darkening as he finally realised something. He would have something on England (because if he remembered correctly; Canada technically belonged to England still), and he wouldn't have to fear Canada anymore. Feliciano wasn't was useless as he had first thought.

Canada simply watched dumbly as Italy seemed to just bask in the praise, obviously going off into his own little dream-world. _Mon Dieu, _did Italy – _Italy_, of all the Axis Powers, actually capture him – the one who the Germans feared?

How embarrassing – he couldn't blame Arthur if he suddenly decided to abandon him now...

"Now, _you_," Germany turned his suddenly-hard eyes on the Canadian, who simply glared back with his blue-violet eyes. The German was about to say something when the door to his house was opened again; this time revealing Japan.

"_Doitsu_?" Japan walked in, though he immediately stopped as he noticed the unfamiliar face in the room, "_Amerika_?" Kiku frowned at the blond nation, looking back up to Germany, "I wasn't aware that _Amerika _has joined the war." Japan stated, not noticing how rigid the blond nation went as he was called America.

"This is _Kanada –_ Italy captured him." Germany smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he stared at a defiant-looking Matthew.

"Italy-kun did?" Japan looked generally surprised, giving Canada another brief look. Kiku, honestly, didn't really know anything about Canada – other than the fact that Germany and Prussia were rather wary of him.

"Arthur will come for me, and so will Francis." Matthew suddenly stated quietly, gaining the attention of the three others, "I won't be here for long." Canada looked a bit smug, standing up, ignoring his wounds as Germany – unconsciously – backed away from him.

"Let them come." Germany smirked back, and Canada only stared back blankly. "Now, you–" Ludwig was, once again, interrupted by two others.

"West! Is there any beer?" Prussia barged in, red eyes glinting until he finally noticed the Canadian standing against the wall, "Fuck! West, there's _Kanada _in your house!" Gilbert watched Matthew with wary eyes, his body now tensed and ready to fight...

"I'm aware of that." Germany sighed, and twitched in annoyance as Austria came up behind him, waving a torn shirt in his face.

"Ludwig! I thought I told you that you shouldn't throw out good clothes like this!" Austria stated with annoyance, not even noticing the blond Canadian in Germany's house – even as Prussia kept on shouting.

And Matthew could only stare with wide blue-violet eyes as the three seemed to get into an argument – Japan was standing on the side, looking slightly embarrassed while Italy – once again – was offering him some pasta with a blissful look to his face.

Were these really the Axis Powers they were so desperately fighting against?

* * *

Yeah, kinda random... dunno if I will continue... pairings can be voted for... I guess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_? x Canada (Prussia is winning so far)_

A/N: Wow, this go a way better response than I was hoping for... and as for the 'West' thing, I do say in my defense that this wouldn't be historical accurate....

Rated: T

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

And Canada really knew that he shouldn't be even talking to the enemy when captured, however, in this instance, he could not help himself. Germany and Prussia and Austria were still arguing as Japan looked on in embarrassment.

"Italy..." Canada looked away from the blissful Italian, the question had been on his mind for a while, "Just _how _did you capture me?" The blond Canadian asked quietly, watching as Italy slurped his pasta – who was still offering him some. Matthew flushed as his stomach growled in hunger, but he just couldn't accept food from the _enemy_.

"Ve~ I found you lying in the mud!" Feliciano was rather persistent when offering his special food to his captive, "And I dragged you all the way here!"

And Matthew could not help but sigh in relief, so he technically wasn't defeated by Italy (it would be an embarrassment to his Canadians, the British Empire, and Arthur of all people). Now, that he really thought about it – he didn't even remember fighting against Italy...

"Are you really _Amerika's _brother?" Japan kneeled down in front of him, examining him with deep-thoughtful brown eyes. Matthew frowned in suspicion as Kiku seemed to give a ghost of some sort of smile before his face returned to its usual emotionless expression.

Matthew didn't bother to answer – it was the rules not to talk to the enemy, not to spill any information no matter what kind of torture you were put under...

"Now, _you_!" Germany snarled, finally breaking away from his argument with Prussia and Austria, turning to the now-glaring Canadian, "_You..._" Ludwig weakly broke off – simply because he had no idea what to do with the captive Canadian.

"_Bruder_... just make him clean around the house or something." Prussia smirked, snickering at his next thought, "And you should make him wear Italy's–" Matthew immediately frowned and tensed as Gilbert quickly lowered his voice to whisper in Ludwig's ear – though kept his glinting red eyes on him at all times.

Germany twitched as Prussia's suggestion, but he wanted to humiliate Canada as he had humiliated his Germans many times – so he accepted Prussia's suggestion. He smirked at the practically feral-looking Canadian, "Follow me." Ludwig said coldly, and Matthew growled, but did so as he really had no other choice.

He would devise an escape plan for the time being....

--

"_Gott _– this is priceless!" Prussia howled in laughter, slapping his knee a few times while his red eyes looked eagerly towards the scene.

And Canada could only simply retreat into himself – the embarrassment of this situation was the most he had ever felt, even when the time when France had forced into cross-dressing a few times when he was a child.

"Ve~ I didn't know you kept those!" Italy pointed out, conversing to Austria – who simply coughed into his hand.

Japan was taking pictures with a camera...

And Germany was smirking at the humiliated and enraged Canada – Matthew was definitely nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"I'll get you back for this, I swear." Matthew snarled lowly, trying to pull down the skirt of the short little maid outfit he was forced into – trying to get his breathing back into control, though failing miserably. "And if I can't do it – then Alfred will." Canada growled, because he knew that America would not hesitate to join the war when he heard that _this _happened to his dear little brother.

All the Axis Powers tensed at the mention of America, but didn't let it show externally. "Your job is to clean my house until I order you to do something else." Ludwig ordered sternly, twitching a bit at Canada's uninterested look. "Start now."

Matthew snorted, and in a brave move, swung his hips as he moved, allowing the short skirt to twirl around his waist as the Axis Powers only watched with wide eyes – all of them seemed to flush a light red. Canada rolled blue-violet eyes, bending down a bit to dust off a bookshelf.

"Uh – right, I must go prepare... something." Germany snapped his open mouth shut, forcibly suppressing his light flush – turning to move out of the room, snatching Italy along the way (because he knew that Feliciano would just talk to the enemy).

Austria coughed again, trying to regain his pride as he marched out behind Germany as Japan took a few more pictures before following.

Matthew waited for Prussia to leave, and grew annoyed as the Prussian merely leaned casually against the wall – red eyes were intently trained on him as Gilbert grinned lazily, obviously enjoying the sight.

"You look good in that, kid." Prussia snickered as Canada tried to ignore him, though couldn't when Prussia picked up a small bottle from the table (it had been confiscated from him when they had forced him out of his military uniform).

"What the hell is this?" Prussia sniffed he bottle, watching as Canada look with wide eyes. Gilbert dipped a finger into the bottle, licking it (and not even thinking if it was poison or anything), and his red eyes grew wide.

"Fuck, this is fucking good!" Prussia swallowed the contents eagerly and Canada could only watch sadly as his last bottle of maple syrup was eaten. The blond Canadian glared fiercely at the Prussian, curling his fingernails to dig into his skin.

Oh – he would make Germany's and Prussia's life a living hell from now on...

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Canada will be a lot more aggressive because... well, this is war time....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_? x Canada (Prussia is still winning), though small mentions of America x Canada  
_

A/N: Wow... I just love your reviews...

Rated: T

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

It had only been an hour, and yet Germany was having a very bad feeling. He usually didn't feel this particular feeling unless Italy was in some sort of trouble (which, now that he thought about it, was quite often). Ludwig sighed as Feliciano smiled at him blissfully – offering a plate of food to him.

"Ve ~ have some pasta, Ludwig! It'll make you feel better!" Italy smiled, and Germany quickly declined as Prussia took up on the offer, grabbing the plate of food.

Or he would have – if Canada didn't stumble into the room.

"Heh – look, look!" Matthew seemed to slur as he pointed towards the ceiling, causing everyone to look up. Of course, there was nothing there, but Canada (who seemed to be just wasted) took this as his chance to steal Italy's pasta, "I-I've got it...!" The blond Canada snickered, stumbling on his feet as he suddenly slammed the food into Prussia's unsuspecting face – causing the albino to shout out in surprise. "That's – t-that's for taking my... my, um – my last bottle of maple.... syrup!" Everyone simply watched as Canada burst into violent snickers as he mentioned 'syrup.'

And before Prussia could even react, Canada suddenly turned his glazed eyes over to Germany (who was way too proud to admit it, but he was frightened by having Canada's eyes on him). Ludwig's face must have been hilarious (as Prussia _did _burst out laughing, even with tomato sauce smeared all over his face) as Canada seemed to look at him in a whole different light.

The kid seemed to hike up the maid outfit's short skirt as he stumbled over to Germany (who had a natural reaction of backing away), suddenly cooing, "You've... y-you've got blond hair – and blue eyes... Alfred!" Canada seemed to light up – obviously hallucinating from whatever alcohol he had so obviously consumed.

An interesting strangle-like noise came from the back of Germany's throat as Canada stumbled into him, the shorter male brought his flushed face _very _close to Germany's face (who just couldn't react at all). Ludwig swallowed at the seemingly affectionate look Matthew was throwing him, until it just turned into the rage he was used to (and afraid of). "You h-hid Kumajirou from me, didn't you?! Didn't you?!" Canada suddenly snarled – though managed to trip himself with his own feet.

"Isn't he supposed to be cleaning the house ~ ve?" Italy asked curiously, now stuffing his face with pizza as he stared at the now-passed out Canada.

"_Bruder_!" Prussia's amused voice came from the kitchen, and Germany rushed to the room (partially to get away from the drunk Canadian), and his mouth slid open once again. "Some job, huh?" Gilbert snickered, kicking an empty beer bottle away from him.

Germany's kitchen, to put it simply, looked like a _Blitzkrieg _had passed through. Empty beer bottles and various foods were lying all around, and Ludwig frowned severely.

Canada was his _prisoner –_ this was just unacceptable!

Prussia was still snickering (despite the red sauce still smeared over his face) as he followed Germany back into the main room – where Canada had had awoken from his drunken stupor, and now seemed to either laughing or crying into Italy's shoulder.

"I want Arthur..." The Canadian muttered, "Isn't England supposed to rescue me?" Italy was letting off comforting sounds as he patted Matthew's blond hair, "I want Kumajirou too. And where's Francis – he'd.... he'd probably like this dress..."

And Germany sighed, his anger gone (as Canada seemed to be still drunk) as he simply watched. Prussia was all out laughing at this point – though immediately quieted as Canada slowly turned around to give him a violent glare.

However, Canada would still get _punished _for causing this mess (when he sobered up, that is).

--

_Washington, D.C, USA_

Alfred didn't let it show externally, but he worried about Mattie almost every day. He had decided not to get involved in European affairs and had tried to convince Matthew the same (but it was kinda useless, as Canada was still technically under England's control). So, Matthew really had no choice in joining the war.

Matthew had left him Kumajirou to watch over – though Alfred wasn't too fond of the bear. It only muttered _'who' _(who _didn't _know America?!), and _'hungry' _(the bear constantly ate his hamburgers), and _'Canada' _(reminding Alfred of where Matthew really was).

Though Kumajirou had his useful aspects as he fetched the mail for Alfred – who ripped it open with disinterest. His blue eyes widened a moment later as he simply stared at the pictures.

This was Canada.

This was Mattie.

In Germany's house.

Wearing a _maid's uniform_.

Most of the letter was written in Japanese with an English translation underneath it – Japan had obviously sent it to him.

Canada, Matthew, had been captured by the Axis Powers...

Oh – it was so _war time_...

* * *

Here's your chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_? x Canada _(it's probably gonna be Prussia)

A/N: Keep up with those nice reviews!

Rated: T

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

"W-what are you doing?" Canada asked, still half-drunk as Prussia kneeled before him – red eyes glinting victoriously. Italy moved away from Canada curiously as he and Germany watched (the latter had a really bad feeling about this).

"What do you think?" Prussia stated, as if Canada were stupid. The Prussian grabbed Canada's short skirt, flipping it upwards without any kind of hesitation, "I'm gonna invade your vital regions, kid!" Gilbert snickered, feeling victorious as he would finally conquer _Kanada _(who, for a kid, had kicked the Germans asses rather well).

It was time for some payback.

"Do you really think I'll just sit here, roll over, and take it?" Matthew asked dryly, "I burned down Alfred's _White House _when he tried to 'invade my vital regions.' What do you think I'll do to you?" Canada suddenly looked like something that had come from hell, causing Prussia to stop in his actions, though he desperately tried to hide his fear.

"Y-You think I'm afraid of you?" Prussia smirked, though the stutter in his voice proved otherwise, "I'm gonna do this, kid." Gilbert continued on – despite Germany's protests.

"What, _Bruder_?" Prussia raised a brow at his brother, "You can join in too if you want. We can tie the kid down, since you like that stuff and all." Gilbert snickered when Ludwig flushed visibly – and then just seemed to slump and sigh. "The kid's gotta be punished for making that big mess."

"Ve ~ let me join in too!" Italy stated, waving his hand – like a child who wanted to be picked by the teacher, "I'm really, really, _really _good at this stuff!" Feliciano smiled blissfully.

Canada _looked _like he wanted to say something, but – he, instead, simply gave a light moan and quickly bent over, throwing up all over Prussia's legs.

"Aw, what the hell, kid?!" Prussia crawled away from Canada, looking at his suddenly vomit-covered pants with disgust. "I'll really invade your vital regions for this!" Gilbert snarled, not so amused as Canada simply snickered drunkenly at him.

"You can try," Matthew smirked, though he still looked half-drunk, "But I know how to avoid it. I _was _raised by France, you know. And America is my neighbour."

Prussia snickered, no wonder why Canada was such a bitch to fight against on the battlefield. He would certainly take out all his rage in the war (ugh, being under _England's _control _and_ _America's _neighbour?). It was surprising Canada wasn't even more vicious than he already was.

"Give me some pasta." Matthew turned to Feliciano – who simply conjured a plate out of thin air. Canada started to shove it in his mouth, completely forgetting that he should never accept anything from the enemy. "Damn – this is good, but not as good as my maple..." Canada glared at Prussia – in which both Prussia and Germany tensed at the familiar look.

"_Kanada_!" Germany snapped, twitching angrily when said Canadian completely ignored him, "You will clean up the kitchen immediately!" Ludwig strictly ordered, though Canada looked thoroughly disinterested. "Now!"

"And you see why no one likes you..." Matthew mumbled, still half-wasted as he finally got up to do as he was told, dragging his feet along the way.

"I'll invade his vital regions tonight!" Prussia stated with a smirk, "The kid's gotta be taught a lesson for dissing the awesome Me!" Gilbert said, finally leaving to change his vomit-covered pants when Ludwig told him so. Germany sighed, rubbing at his temple to try and relieve the oncoming headache to no real avail.

Couldn't Italy have captured someone easier to deal with?

--

_London, England_

"Can you believe it? America has joined in the war." England stated, reading a letter, "He has declared war against Japan."

"We need the help," France sighed, wondering where his _Matthieu _was. Canada really should have met up with them by now. Or at least tried to contact them. It was very unlike the Canadian to not do such a thing...

Both England and France jumped as the door slammed open, revealing America. "Alfred!" England smiled, for once, happy to see his former colony. Arthur's smile disappeared at Alfred's expression (which was livid).

"Do you know anything about this?!" America demanded as he shoved the photos into England's and France's faces – Francis eagerly grabbed the photos as he finally realised what it was.

"Is that... Matthew?!" Arthur twitched, turning back to Alfred, "What in the bloody hell have you been doing to the poor lad?!" England shouted – knowing that Canada would never willingly put on a maid uniform.

"You must tell me how you managed to convince _Matthieu _to wear this." France murmured, his blue eyes eagerly trained on the maid photos of Canada.

"This was sent to me from Japan," America stated flatly, causing both England and France to flinch back in surprise.

"Yeah, Mattie was captured by the Axis Powers!"

* * *

Here's your chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Prussia x Canada_

Rated: T

Warning: Nothing will be really historically accurate, so don't take too seriously, some language, and OOCness!

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

Well, they were kind enough to give him a bed.

_'I'm still a prisoner, though,' _Canada thought, grumbling under his breath as he paced the room impatiently. After he had finished cleaning, Germany had locked him up in some room so he couldn't cause anymore trouble, _'I've got to find a way to escape!' _The Canadian thought, looking groggily out to the securely-locked window. He blinked in slight confusion when the room seemed to blur and his head pounded – oh, that's right, he drank so much earlier.

"I'll just go to bed," Matthew sighed, grabbing the skirt of his maid uniform with distaste, but after looking around the room, he realised that there was nothing else to change into, _'Damn England!' _The normally docile nation cursed in his mind as he threw himself onto the bed.

His capture could be considered England's fault because he was so intent on using him and his Canadian as shock troops – Matthew barely got any rest because of his many small missions against the Germans. That was probably why he ended up unconscious in the middle of a battlefield, easy pickings for anyone to find – even Italy.

_'Still, it just had to Italy who captured me!?' _Canada mentally sobbed, sighing once again as he turned on over to his side. He needed his sleep, and easily fell into a deep slumber – despite being in the enemy's house.

The moment he fell asleep, red eyes seemed to glint in the darkness....

--

_London, England_

Both England and France were speechless while America was fuming, waving around the pictures of Canada in the maid uniform.

"What the bloody hell?!" England roared, snatching the pictures out of America's hands to see if they were real – which, unfortunately, they were, "How the fuck did this happen?!" Arthur growled, not amused at seeing one of his colonies (though, technically, Canada was semi-independent) captured and forced into a dress.

France glared, masking his worry for Canada, "Is it not obvious to you?" Francis snorted, "You send poor _Matthieu _on so many missions without giving him proper rest and care!" The French nations snarled, though England glared back frostily.

"Shut the hell up!" America's voice boomed, instantly silencing the two European nations, "I don't care whose fault it is right now," Alfred looked uncharacteristically serious, "We just need to get Mattie back! Who knows what they're doing to him!" America suddenly looked horrified, many terrible images coming to his mind.

He knew Japan was into some fucking weird porn – so, what if.... what if....?!?

And Germany and Prussia and Italy and Austria and even Hungary....

Ohhh – his poor brother! "I'm declaring war against them all!" America snarled, ripping the photos back from England (who looked a little wary at his attitude), "C'mon!" Alfred suddenly turned to them, eyes glinting, "We're gonna get Mattie back!"

"_Matthieu _should only be wearing that maid uniform for _moi _~!"

"Shut the hell up, frog!"

--

_Berlin, Germany_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Canada asked in a neutral tone, opening his blue-violet eyes to gaze into glinting red eyes. The Canadian frowned, seemingly not surprised as Prussia was practically kneeling over him in his sleep, smirking rather insanely.

"What do you think?" Prussia said casually, as if he wasn't currently sitting on top of Canada while he was asleep. Gilbert smirked as he lifted the skirt up, "I'm invading your vital regions!" Prussia grinned wildly at Canada's less-than-amused look, "It's too bad that _Bruder _is too busy – I know he probably would've enjoyed tying you down – he's into that stuff, you know – and breaking you. Well, I guess the 'Awesome Me' can have enough fun for the both of us!" Prussia cackled.

The skirt would have been lifted completely had it not been for the sudden knee that retracted upwards, hitting Prussia in the very place he was about to invade in Canada, "Fuck, what the hell was that for?!" Gilbert howled, jumping off the Canadian while wincing against the kick he had received in the groin.

"I told you that I wouldn't just sit here and roll over for you," Matthew looked a little more than wild, but Gilbert totally didn't flinch back, "Arthur and Francis will come for me soon!" Canada stated with fact, though he blinked when Prussia was on him in a second.

"I'm not letting you get away after that!" Prussia smirked, holding down the struggling Canada with all his strength, "Maybe you'll scream like a little bitch, kinda like what Austria did?" He smirked, ready to rip the maid dress off of the Canadian when something hard and familiar whacked him on the back of the head, "What the fuck?!" Prussia growled, turning around while Canada struggled to look up – and both looked to see something that was even more frightening than a monster in a nightmare.

It was Hungary and her prized frying pan – looking absolutely livid.

"_Oh, shit!_"

* * *

Sorry for the wait! T-T


End file.
